


Hurts So Good

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Bottom Sirius Black, Coming In Pants, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Emotions, Epic Friendship, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sirius Black, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Romantic Friendship, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:05:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: When Pete and James are out of the dorms... Sirius and Remus take full advantage.Oneshot/drabble





	Hurts So Good

The others had gone out. That was all Sirius Black needed to know right now, and he didn’t care for once if Pete was copying his homework or if James was getting in detention.

Because he had Remus Lupin in his bed, clad only in briefs, damp and sticking to his cock. Sirius could hardly move with how hard he was; he grabbed at his hair, rutting against him, feeling him kiss and suckle at his neck. He wanted more. So much more. He needed so much more. 

"Ah--here, here--" Remus twisted, his breathing hitching, as he managed to get out of his underwear. The room smelled musky. He was working on Sirius now, and a moment later, his cock was free of the confinements, standing to attention, waiting for Remus to touch him. 

He needed more. 

"Ah--" Remus' hands were between his thighs, and--

Sirius had never wanted to be dominated by someone else before.

"Make me feel you--want you--hurt me, mark me up--"

Remus paused, and sat up slightly, naked body lazy and covered in beautiful marks and freckles. He contrasted against Sirius' bare skin. Sirius loved him, he really did. There was a twinkle in his eyes, one Sirius and their other friends had seen loads of times before, but never like this he guessed. 

"Hurt you? All right." He leaned down to kiss him. "Your hair isn’t as beautiful as you think it is."

Sirius paused. "What?" his voice breathless. 

He kissed him again, whispered, "...I don’t like your leather jacket."

"Stop--"

"Your motorcycle is stupid."

"...Remus what the fuck." Sirius was emotional. He just wanted to get fucked by his best friend, was that too much to ask? He blinked back tears. 

"Easy now, I'm just kidding Pads." Remus murmured, cupping his cheek and brushing it with his thumb gently. "Take a deep breath--"

And, nails leaving marks, he slid in. 


End file.
